


Dead Man's Switch

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Technological Kink, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pracując przy metalowym ramieniu Bucky'ego, Tony przypadkowo uruchamia ukrytą w nim pułapkę, która zmusza Barnesa do zabicia go. Na szczęście Bucky wie, jak temu zapobiec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Man's Switch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524613) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



– Spokojnie – powiedział Tony. – Jestem zawodowcem. Jesteś pod moją opieką. Te ręce są warte więcej niż...

– Niż mógłbym zliczyć? – Bucky domyślił się z uśmiechem na ustach.

Tony zaśmiał się i podniósł śrubokręt. Miał mnóstwo narzędzi rozłożonych na stole w warsztacie, ale stwierdził, że rozpoczęcie od czegoś prostego i znajomego pozwoli poczuć się Bucky'emu swobodniej.

Mężczyzna wyglądał dobrze siedząc w jego warsztacie w samych spodniach, chociaż trochę się denerwował na myśl o zbliżającej się pracy przy jego metalowym ramieniu.

– O wiele więcej – powiedział Tony. – Ale chodzi o to, że nie będzie bolało.

Bucky uniósł brew, mimo tego jego skóra nadal wyglądała na wilgotną, co świadczyło o tym, że stara się ukryć zdenerwowanie.

– Nie boję się bólu, Stark.

– Jasne, ale najlepiej jest go unikać.

Skinął na Bucky'ego, by pochylił się do tyłu i pomógł mu umieścić ramię pod światłem.

– Friday, zwiększ oświetlenie o dziesięć procent. Zaczynajmy – powiedział i ostrożnie zaczął odkręcać śrubokrętem górę panelu od ramienia.

Tony nie ukrywał tego jak bardzo pragnie poznać mechanizm ramienia Bucky'ego (a i także jego samego) odkąd ten razem z Rogersem pojawił się w Avengers Tower kilka miesięcy temu.

Barnes dochodził do zdrowia pod opieką Sama i Steve'a, przestał już wyglądać na przestraszonego i przytłoczonego wszystkim i w rzeczywistości zaczął się zachowywać trochę jak dupek. Tony, cóż, nie można powiedzieć, że się zakochał, ale zdecydowanie go polubił. Bardzo.

Tony prawie rzucił się na szansę pomocy gdy jego ramię zaczęło dziwnie reagować.

Zaczęło się od małych rzeczy: Bucky kruszył kieliszki do wina gdy je trzymał, jego palce drgały jakby miał tik nerwowy, a po metalowej "skórze" przebiegały fałszywe dreszcze. Tony podejrzewał, że to wina nano przekładni, którym na pewno pomoże czyszczenie paneli zasilających. A więc dobrze, że był geniuszem techniki.

Jeszcze lepiej skoro przy tym mógł zobaczyć tego mężczyznę bez koszuli.

Zabrał Barnesa do warsztatu i teraz nie wiedział gdzie podziać wzrok. Wspaniała technologia przed nim albo przystojny mężczyzna. Tony zawsze uważał się za chciwego. Chciał obu.  
Potrzebował chwili, by znaleźć i odkręcić pokrywy, żeby podważyć metalowe łuski.

Skany, które robił Friday, z trudem przenikały metal użyty do pokrycia ramienia - prawdopodobnie był tak dobry jak ten użyty do wykonania tarczy Kapitana Ameryki - więc Tony już sobie wyobrażał poziom i zaawansowanie elektroniki ukrytej w środku.

– Huh... To dziwne – mruknął ostrożnie przesuwając jeden z przewodów, by się mu przyjrzeć.

Bucky nie odpowiedział. Kiedyś pewnie miałby do Tony'ego wyrzuty za takie stwierdzenie, ale teraz był czymś rozkojarzony.

Właściwie stał się taki, kiedy Tony poruszył jedną z bardziej zaawansowanych plątanin obwodów, w których zobaczył... iskry pulsującej energii. Tony zastanawiał się jak odłączyć zasilanie... Z pewnością to nie było połączone z impulsami elektrycznymi organizmu, więc musiało gdzieś znajdować się zasilanie trzeciorzędowe wbudowane...

W momencie, kiedy śrubokrętem dotknął obwód płyty głównej, ramię pod jego palcami szarpnęło się. Bucky jednym płynnym ruchem chwycił szyję Tony'ego metalową ręką.

– Niet! – warknął Bucky.

Tony w panice próbował złapać oddech. Pomyślał, że Bucky mógł znowu przypomnieć sobie swoją przeszłość, ale spojrzał w jego oczy i... nic tam nie zobaczył. Żadnego gniewu czy strachu. Bucky miał kompletnie puste oczy.

Używając siły super żołnierza popchnął Tony'ego w dół uderzając jego plecami w stół.

– Niet! – powtórzył. – Niet, niet, niet.

Palce zaciskały się mocno wokół jego szyi. Tony mógł jeszcze oddychać, ale było to jak próba picia przez zaciśniętą słomkę. Kaszlał zgniatany przez ramię Barnesa.

Warsztat Starka był zorganizowanym chaosem. Jedno z ramion Iron Mana znajdowało się całkiem niedaleko i jeśli Tony sięgnąłby wolną ręką mógłby prawdopodobnie je chwycić, ale co potem? Nie mógł kontrolować siły wybuchu, a Bucky był zupełnie bezbronny. Nie miał nawet na sobie koszulki.

Palce Bucky'ego wbiły się bardziej w szyję Tony'ego odcinając mu więcej powietrza. Spojrzał w oczy Barnesa.

"Błagam – pomyślał. – Nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia zbroi"

Coś błysnęło w ciągle pustym wzroku Bucky'ego. Coś jak wahanie.

Tony nie wiedział co zmusiło go do zrobienia tego, czy nawet do pomyślenia o tym. Był chciwy i impulsywny. Po prostu nie chciał zabić Bucky'ego, ani go zranić. Ich twarze były tylko cale od siebie.

Szarpnął się w uchwycie mężczyzny i zmniejszając odległość między nimi, pocałował go.

Oczekiwał, że jego gardło zostanie zmiażdżone w chwili, kiedy to zrobi, ale Bucky nie poruszył się.

Jego usta zmiękły pod wpływem dotyku ust Tony'ego.

Palce na jego szyi rozluźniły się wystarczająco, by mógł wziąć oddech przy ustach Barnesa. Nagle Bucky przechylił głowę i pocałował go mocno, używając języka i zębów. Niedotleniony mózg Tony'ego nie był w stanie stwierdzić czy to, że pocałunek stał się agresywny jest bardziej podniecające czy niepokojące. Jednak palce poluzowały się o kolejny ułamek cala.

– Nie chcę cię zabić – powiedział Bucky po angielsku, miękko, jakby mówił do kochanka.

Tony prawie się zakrztusił.

– Nie chcę cię zabić – powtórzył, ale to nie miało zbyt wiele sensu. – Coś we mnie zmusza mnie... – oblizał usta. – Ale jeśli jestem rozproszony...

Pułapka martwego człowieka, zrozumiał Tony. Gdyby nie był tak blisko śmierci uderzyłby się w czoło. Oczywiście, że w ramię wbudowano pułapkę. Mógłby spodziewać się jakiegoś ładunku wybuchowego, ale przecież Bucky był cenny dla Hydry. Ramię zostało skonstruowane na tak zaawansowanym poziomie, by współdziałać z neuronami w jego mózgu.

Nie było trudno zaprogramować je tak, by zabiło każdego pechowca, który postanowi grzebać w nim bez pozwolenia.

Bucky został poinstruowany by zabić. Teraz walczył by się rozproszyć, przez seks. 

Tony zadrżał, a dłoń zacisnęła się jeszcze bardziej na jego gardle. Spojrzał w oczy Bucky'ego i wychrypiał:

– Za wszelką cenę... rozprosz się.

Bucky wydał z siebie niski, gardłowy dźwięk i pocałował go. Mocniej niż za pierwszym razem. Smakował jak cynamon, a jego palce poluzowały się odrobinę bardziej.

Tony ostrożnie nachylił się do Bucky'ego, próbując dać mu kontakt ze swoim ciałem. Wolną ręką odciągnął metalowe palce od swojej szyi i skierował je na swój fałszywy mostek.

Poczuł westchnienie mężczyzny na swoich ustach.

Po wyjęciu reaktora kości nie mogły się zregenerować. Technologia mogła pomóc, ale przeszczepy kostne były trudne do zrealizowania u dorosłych. Więc Tony miał w tym miejscu słaby punkt, nie był on widoczny i mógł tylko przypuszczać czy Bucky o nim wie, ale w tym momencie mógł z łatwością zmiażdżyć jego klatkę piersiową.

– Tony... – wyszeptał Bucky drżącym głosem.

– Ciii... już dobrze, kochanie. Po prostu skup się na tym co robisz. Mam cię. – Tony przechyli głowę, a Bucky pocałował jego szczękę i zaczął ją ssać.

W tym samym czasie Stark przesuwał jego ramię w dół, by móc na nim pracować. Wystarczyło jeszcze tylko kilka cali.

To było... trochę dziwne. Tony desperacko próbował unieruchomić mechanizm ramienia, podczas gdy Bucky wyprawiał z jego szyją takie rzeczy, od których wił się pod nim.

Gdyby tylko udało mu się znaleźć i wyłączyć układ zasilający pułapkę...

Bucky ponownie popchnął Tony'ego na blat i umieścił się między jego udami. Całował jego żebra i mięśnie brzucha aż dotarł do paska spodni. Rozproszony Tony zamknął na chwilę oczy. Jego biedne, zdezorientowane libido wysyłało mu mieszane sygnały.

– Jeśli myślisz, że ja myślę o tym co ty myślisz...

Bucky dyszał, w jego oczach było coś dzikiego. Metalowe palce zadrżały, gdy przestał się skupiać na mężczyźnie pod nim. Stark nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czy kiedykolwiek ktoś robił mu loda w dziwniejszych warunkach. Próbował się skupić na mechanizmie i jednocześnie czuł usta na swojej erekcji, która wciąż znajdowała się w spodniach, więc nie powinien się zajmować niepotrzebnymi skrawkami myśli.

– Ręce tutaj – polecił chwytając metalowy nadgarstek i przytrzymał go próbując jednocześnie odkręcić kolejny panel.

Bucky oblizał usta, skinął głową i pochylił się, żeby rozpiąć zamek dżinsów Tony'ego.

Stark wydał mimowolny jęk, kiedy Barnes pocałował czubek jego erekcji, a potem wziął go do ust. Bucky zerknął zdziwiony na mężczyznę, kiedy jego jęk zamienił się w cichy śmiech.

– Nieważne, już prawie jestem gotowy... – mówiąc to nie miał jedynie na myśli odłączania zasilania ramienia. Poruszył lekko biodrami, a język Bucky'ego otoczył jego penisa.

Tony pocił się, desperacko badając wnętrze metalowego ramienia. Bucky był niesamowity, chciał zatracić się w przyjemności jaką mu dawał, ale jeszcze nie mógł.

Wreszcie Tony znalazł szukany przełącznik i wyłączył go. Cała moc w ramieniu Bucky'ego została odcięta. Mężczyzna dysząc ściągnął Tony'ego ze stołu , jego usta były wiśniowo czerwone.

– Lepiej? – zapytał Tony. – Chęć zabijania minęła?

– Ty mi powiedz – Bucky znowu naparł na niego i pocałował go.

Bez groźby śmierci wiszącej nad nim pocałunek był o wiele lepszy.

Wreszcie Tony mógł także zająć się mężczyzną. Wyrzucił śrubokręt, który wylądował gdzieś po drugiej stronie warsztatu i zajął się rozpinaniem spodni Bucky'ego.

***

Później, nadzy siedzieli na stole roboczym. Bucky przepraszająco gładził siniaki na szyi Tony'ego.

– To nic – powiedział Tony. – Zapomnij o tym.

– To nie jest nic.

– Nie zmiażdżyłeś mojej tchawicy. To już coś – Tony dotknął jego ramienia, które bezwładne spoczywało na jego kolanach. Bucky najwyraźniej wciąż miał w nim czucie, ale nie będzie mógł nim poruszać dopóki Tony nie przywróci odłączonego zasilania.

– Naprawa tego nie potrwa długo – obiecał. – Mam już kilka pomysłów.

W tym momencie Bucky po raz pierwszy wyglądał na urażonego.

– Jeśli te pomysły przyszły ci do głowy w czasie tego co robiliśmy to najwyraźniej nie podobało ci się.

Tony uśmiechnął się.

– Moje najlepsze pomysły przychodzą zawsze razem z dobrym orgazmem.

W odpowiedzi Bucky popchnął go na stół i chwytając jego nadgarstki przytrzymał je nad jego głową.

– Więc mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy aby wymyślić coś naprawdę spektakularnego, kochanie.


End file.
